Chronicles of Jaden
by Pidge-san
Summary: A series of wacky and and disturbing adventures, starring Jaden. Tons of puns. Some OOCness! And a lot of randomness! Does not follow the storyline.
1. Holy Smokes

Dun, dun, dun! My first fic evah! The first chapter isn't the funniest one, but it was the one that started it all. Beware of randomness, weirdness, OOCness, and all that jazz. Meant solely for humor and writing practice/improvement. Dub names are used in this. Doesn't follow the timeline either.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or The Little Rascals. Or SNL. Or S.M.3. Or Seinfeld.

Ch.1: Holy Smokes!

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!"

Syrus's cry rang throughout the Slifer dorm. He ran around frantically, opening random doors, surprising the rooms' occupants, and causing an all-around brouhaha.

" _I've looked almost everywhere! Where is he!"_

(Now your all probably wonder why the poor guy's so flustered, right? I thought so. You see, another Academy's chancellor and his best students are visiting. And Sheppard planned a dinner, inviting Duel Academy's best, along with any of their friends. He didn't count on one of them being late. Why? That's not important. It just is, okay! You want to take this outside, T-t-turkey? Back to the story…. )

Syrus, who was now standing in front of Jaden's room (which happened to be the last place he suspected because it was just so obvious) thought to himself for a moment.

"_Okay, if he's in there I'm going to spite myself. I'll cough, burp, sneeze, and fart at the same time!"_

He opened the door….

And there stood Jaden who was using tongs to carefully place a large, moist, and ancient looking hot dog into a paper sack, which had grease leaking out of the bottom. The brunet looked up with a grin.

" Hey, Sy! What-"

" HACKBELLLCHOOSQUEEEE!"

Syrus collapsed. Jaden knelt down beside the twitching boy.

" You know the rule Sy. If you cough, burp, sneeze, and fart at the same time you'll die!"

" He already did it, slacker."

Jaden stood up.

" Hey, Chhhaazzzz!"

Chazz ignored him and nudged Syrus with his left foot.

" He still alive?"

" Sqqqeeeaallllll-hummmmmmmmmmmm!"

Chazz jumped back in surprise.

" What the heck was that?"

Syrus shot up.

" It was nothing! Eh, eh, eh!"

And ran out of the room waving his arms like a crazy person. Or an angry duck.

" I'm not crazy!"

Jaden waved.

" Seeya! Oh, and remind me to put that mustache on Alexis! Remember, women with mustaches are sexy! Or that's what Atticus says!"

Jaden seemed to have either forgotten Chazz was there or he wanted a death wish.

" WHAT?"

" You're still there? Ack! I didn't do anything! Never mind that Chazz!" Jaden replied hastily in response to the veins popping up on his friend's head.

" UUURRRAAAHHHHH!"

" You yell too much! Gotta go!"

In the dining room everyone waited quietly for the two missing boys.

"Where are Jaden and Chaaazzzz?" Sheppard bellowed, rattling the plates, forks, and everyone's teeth. He asked virtually everyone except for Syrus who happened to be fast asleep.

" What about you, Zane? Have you seen them?"

" No."

" Oh."

Zane did know whom to ask though. He turned to his right and gently shook Syrus.

" Hey, do-"

" Ba-a-a-a-a! Don't hurt me Mr. Lucky Charms! I didn't mean to go poopy in your litter box!"

"…?"

" Huh? Oh, sorry Zane! You just scared the SMEEBERS out of me. Eh, eh, eh!"

"…Never mind."

" Never mind wha-"

" Uuurrrrrrrrrrrraaaahhhhhhhhhh! I'll get you, you slacker!"

Running shamelessly into the room, Jaden and Chazz made complete circles around the table with their chase until they became too tuckered out to continue.

" I'll still get you once…I'm able…to..breath."

" Can I…write my will…first?"

They didn't notice the Chancellor standing behind them.

" Would you boys be so kind as to SIMMA DOWN NOOOW!"

They scrambled over to the table.

Muttering angrily, Chazz took his seat next to Jaden." This is all your fault."

**A FEW UNIMPORTANT MINUTES LATER…**

" I'm bored."

" You're always bored slacker."

" Hey, Chance, when's the food comin'?"

" I. Don't. Know."

" Oh. Hey, guys, I know something fun we can do!"

On the inside almost everyone was groaning.

" We can tell jokes!"

Chazz looked very annoyed at his words.

" I bet they'll be STUPID."

" Nuh-uh! I got plenty of good ones! Like this one. Okay, what do you get when you cross a rooster with peanut butter?"

Sighing inwardly, some offered a guess for the ludicrous joke. No one got it right.

" Nope. None of those."

" Well, what is it, Stupid?"

" A cock stuck in the roof of your mouth!"

Face-faults and grimaces galore.

" Nnnoooooooooooooo! Jaden! That's a vulgar joke!"

" Try a less gross one, Stupid"

Jaden grinned." Okay. Let's see…I know! How about this one: What do you say when supreme pizzas are falling from the sky?"

Same as last time.

" Man, you guys are dense!"

Silence.

" Anyways, you say…It's 'raining' supreme!" Guffawing, Jaden fell out of his chair despite the incredulous looks he was getting. Chazz had to punch him to make him stop.

" Oooowww. Was that really necessary Chazz?"

" Yam, yam, yam!"

" Why'd you 'yam'?"

" I grumbled!"

**TWO MINUTES LATER….**

Reaching over to the salsa chip in hand Jaden dipped it once, took a bite, and dipped again. Usually stuff like that is ignored but Chazz noticed.

" Hey, slacker."

" Yeah?"

" Did you just double-dip that chip?"

"Yup. Why?"

" You dipped it, took a bite, and dipped it again. It's like putting your whole mouth in the dip! Just dip it once and END IT."

Jaden put on a stubborn face.

" Look you dip your way.." He dipped and bit another chip." And I'll dip my way."

He reached to dip again but…

"Gimme that chip!" Chazz grabbed Jaden's arm. And they fought over it.

FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES AND TWELVE ARGUMENTS LATER… 

The dinner was winding down and it was getting late. Everything should end normally, right? Cute thought,…**BUT IT'S WRONG!**

Jaden pulled the paper sack, which was still (somehow) steaming hot. He dumped the ancient hot dogs he got for no reason from Bastion, who had found them under his bed, onto his plate. They were bloated. He then enthusiastically grabbed a spork and slowly poked one with it.

**WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….**

The others stopped eating and grew silent.

…**WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW.**

" Awesome!" Jaden exclaimed gleefully. He stabbed it harder…

And it exploded in a melee of meat and grease.

People screamed in surprise. Some hid under the table (a smart move), some ran around in circles, and those who were (unfortunately) close to the explosion put their arms up in defense. Jaden somehow was unscathed and oblivious to the chaos around him. Stabbing the next hot dog only made things worse. It released a green gas which made whomever inhaled it go temporarily insane. Or they just passed out. What about Jaden you ask? He got a gas mask out of thin air. Why?

Anyway the brouhaha turned for the worst when Jaden jabbed the final dog. Instead of piercing the skin it launched it into the air where it sailed like a missile. A homing missile to be exact for it was heading straight for the other chancellor. Chumley (he covered his nose and mouth when the gas was released) tried to catch it and jumped on the table to get closer. Except his weight caused the table legs to splinter and break. Do you remember that there are still people under the table? Chumley flipped the table off of them but then it crushed people close by. So he flipped it again and again and again and again…(Let's move on.)

The other chancellor never saw the projectile coming.

_BAM._

He fell on his back.

Silence.

And then he sat back up. Only he was missing something. Something important to him.

" Hey, where'd your hair go?" Jaden queried.

The man's eyes bugged out. He reached up tensely and gingerly touched his bald head.

"Agghhhhhhhh! My wig!"

Standing up in a huff the man ordered the sane portion of his students to assist the unconscious or temporarily insane ones out of the room.

" NNNNNNNNOOOOOO! Jjjadddennn! Dooo youuu realize what you've just done!"

Jaden looked around at the humongous mess around him, mouth agape.

" Wellll? What dooo youu have to saaayyyyy for yourrselllffff?"

Jaden looked up at Chancellor Sheppard.

" HOLY SMOKES!" 

**END).**

(A/N: As said before this isn't the funniest one. It'll get a LOT better. Promise. I'm not that good at writing humor. Yet. My little brother came up with stuff for the later chapters but this chapter is all me. Constructive criticism and flames are welcome. Good reviews are nice. And to all the people who review that know me: PIDGE SAYS HI!


	2. Neo

WAH-HAH! The second chapter already. Is it too soon? Four reviews? Man, I thought I wouldn't get that many. So quickly too. And no concrit yet, though I expect I might get some from DK. Last chapter I forgot to give credit for the jokes. They belong to my mom and my bro. I hope this chapter is funnier. Quack. Give some credit to my little bro for coming up with some of this. Almost all Dub! names are used.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGOGX or My Life As A Teenage Robot. Or Seinfeld.

Ch.2: Neo-

During lunch at the Slifer Dorm … 

" Hey, Sy."

" Yeah?"

" I asked Mrs. Dorothy to get the school something and in it's in every dorm and Banner's gonna serve it at lunch."

Syrus looked very excited.

" Eh, eh, what is it Jay? What, what, what? Eh, eh, eh!"

Chazz who had been listening to their conversation turned around to look at them.

" Tell us Jaden.We're in complete suspense." He said sarcastically.

" Well Chhaazzz, it's called Neo-"

Chazz and Syrus suddenly began screaming with absolute terror. Banner, too, could be heard from the kitchen. In fact, everyone in the entire lunchroom began shouting and running around in panic.

" Oh my god! Y-y-you BASTARD! How could you bring IT here?" Chazz roared. Jaden scratched his head in confusion.

" Ya mean the Neo-"

Everyone yelled even louder and scrambled around, running into one another, knocking plates over, tackling random objects, and flipping over tables. Jaden could hear Banner's maniacal laughter coming from within the kitchen and sniffed something that smelled oddly similar to IT burning.

Chazz ran into the kitchen with a still confused Jaden trailing closely behind. They found Banner at the stove. He was chuckling insanely.

" What happened?"

Banner glanced over at them (far as they could tell because his eyes are always closed) with a smile and held up the pan in triumph. Chazz was still looking for something though.

" I have destroyed IT!"

" That's just great Banner, but did you get all the other ITS too?"

Banner blanched. He looked to his side….

And there another IT sat MENACINGLY on the counter. The man dropped the pan while inching back in horror.

" I-I f-f-forgot.."

" Do you have a rifle?"

" Yyyeesss. Yes I do. Muahahaha!"

Silence. And a few sweat drops.

" Sorry children. I-I-I'll go get it.."

Banner ran out of the kitchen without swinging his arms. (If that's difficult to imagine try it yourself.) They waited till Banner came back and handed the rifle to Chazz. Chazz grabbed the box with tongs and carried it outside then threw it to the ground in disgust. All the grass under and around IT withered and died. Jaden and everyone watched with bated breath as Chazz cocked the rifle. Multiple gunshots were heard. But…

SPLAT!

The throng, including Chazz, was covered in IT.

" Uuuuwahhh! Uuuuwahhh! Uuuwahh! IT has released ITS evil. I'M MELTING! Chazz screamed in anguish. "You bastard! UUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU brought ITS EVIL upon us!"

Jaden pouted.

" I didn't do anything! You were the one that shot the Neo-"

Chazz screamed yet again.

" Don't say IT!"

**THE NEXT DAY (NEENER-NEE!) IN CROWLER'S CLASS…**

Jaden was still very disturbed by yesterday's events. He tried asking his friends about it but they refused to talk to him. He waited till today to say anything. Maybe they'd have calmed down by now. Right?

"Hey, Sy."

" Yeah, Jay?"

" Uh, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Syrus paled.

" Eh, eh, eh! I don't know what you're talking about! Uhheheheh-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Syrus laughed maniacally and continued to do so until Jaden slapped some sense into him. Literally.

" Oooww. Uheheheh. Gently slap sense into me next time. Don't slap me senselessly."

" Okie-dokie."

" Aaaargghhh, pirates don't say 'okie-dokie'. A pirate says Ba-a-a-a-a!"

Jaden eyed Syrus warily.

" Ooookay then."

Jaden began to turn around to ask Chazz but immediately decided against it.

" _If I ask him, he might decide to shoot me. Maybe I should ask…Bastion! He's smart! He should know!"_

So he went down to Bastion's row.

" Hey Bastonian!"

Bastion stiffened (which obviously means he does not like it) when he heard his new 'nickname'.

" It's Bastion."

" Whatever…Bas-TONIAN."

Bastion sighed in annoyance.

"What do you require?"

" Did you hear about what happened yesterday?"

" Certainly. Who hasn't heard about it?"

" I guess no one, but the thing is, I don't get it."

Bastion looked amused.

" How anyone doesn't know something so simple is beyond me."

Jaden stuck out his lower lip.

" Okay then answer this. What's wrong with Neo-"

Bastion fell out of his chair.

"No! Absolutely not! NO!"

" You already said no and what's wrong with IT?"

" Ooowwhaahhh!"

" What?"

Bastion pointed a quivering finger at Jaden while twitching violently.

" G-g-g-go on, g-go on, go on, GIT!"

Jaden slowly began to walk away.

" I'm going to WALK away now. WALK away."

He ran back up to his seat and saw Syrus hyperventilating.

" What's wrong Sy?"

" STUFF."

Just as he was about to ask what STUFF was exactly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a grinning Kenzan.

" Guess what?"

" Chicken butt?"

" Guess who?"

" Cow moo?"

" Haha! That was fun! Now to the point."

Jaden was very confused again. No one seemed to make any sense.

" I learned something about Syrus."

" Like what?"

Kenzan's grin grew wider.

" Just watch."

Kenzan went behind Syrus, who was to engrossed in his work to notice anything, sucked in his breath and pulled his arms to his side. Jaden was still very confused. He was sure the muscular boy was about to do something weird. Kenzan clapped his hands together.

" **DYNO-MITE!"**

" Ba-a-a…."

_Thump._

Syrus slumped over. Jaden still didn't understand.

" Uhhh, huh?"

" He's like a goat! Why? Because when you yell at goats, they faint!"

" Oooookay… What does this have to do with anything?"

" Nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought it was cool and fun."

Jaden began to think that he shouldn't ask Kenzan either. He decided on someone else.

" _Alexis has to know! And she's brave so she might not be afraid of IT. And if she is? God help me."_

He walked up to Alexis's row.

" Hey, Lex!"

" She looked up from her work.

" Oh! Hello Jaden."

She frowned slightly.

" You really shouldn't be out of your seat."

Jaden shrugged.

" I know. But I have a question to ask you. Can you answer it? Everyone else keeps freaking out."

She raised an eyebrow.

" I didn't think a question could be THAT bad. Ask away."

Jaden sighed. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

" What's wrong with Neo-"

Alexis let out a piercing scream.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Jaden himself let out one.

" Serenity now!" He shouted into the air before he felt a palm collide with his cheek. Alexis slapped him nonstop, each one more brutal than the last. Crowler, who had heard the commotion and was climbing up the stairs, was angered that in some way, somehow, Jaden had interrupted his class. Again.

It all happened in an instant. Alexis slapped Jaden so hard he lost his footing and started falling down the stairs. And…

Crowler wasn't fast enough to jump out of the tumbling boy's way.

"Ooowah-ah-OOF!"

Down and down they went until they crashed to the end as a heap of red and purple on the floor. Jaden pulled himself from under Crowler whom he helped up.

" Ouch… Sorry about that!"

Crowler dusted off his blazer while trying to look as unruffled as possible.

" Jaden Yuki!"

" Ehhh, what's up Doc?" Jaden munched on a carrot he got out of thin air.

" I demand to know what is going on!"

" That's like ordering someone to volunteer."

" Just tell me!"

Jaden was scared to ask anyone about IT now. But he did it anyway. Because he's Jaden.

" Well… It's about something I keep asking everyone."

" Wwwell? What is it?"

" What's wrong with Neo-"

Crowler released a shrill cry.

" OOOOWAH-AH! Never say ITS name!"

Jaden was really bothered now. This just wasn't his day.

" Jaden Yuki! To the Chancellor's!"

" But-"

"T-t-t-t-t-to the Chancellor's!"

Jaden skittered out the door.

AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE… 

Jaden walked through the sliding doors. Sheppard was at his desk, apparently not doing anything at the moment except twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, Chance."

The Chancellor glanced up.

" Wwwhattt! Jaden? Again? Nnnnnoooooooooo! What did you ddddooooooo?"

" Nuttin'."

" Then why are youuu herrrreee?"

" I want to know what's wrong with Neo-"

" NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOF!" 

Atticus, who had been playing ninja on the ceiling, fell on the Chancellor when he heard ITS name.

"Oooww… Huh? ATTICUS!"

Atticus ran as fast as he could, right past Jaden, to the doors to escape, but….

WHAM!

Silly Atticus! He forgot something about automatic sliding doors. They don't open as fast as one would think.

" Uh-hahhooww!"

Jaden took this moment to ask THAT question.

" Hey, Atticus! What's wrong with Neo-"

" Whoa, dude! Don't say IT! IT goes against every sexy cell in my body! And they all wear thongs!"

"…"

Atticus fled without crashing into the doors this time.

" Ggggooooonooooooowwww!"

" Am I in trouble or anything?"

" You get SAC!"

" What's that? A Stand Alone Complex?"

" Noooo! What do you think this is, Ghost in the Shell? It's means Student Alternative Center!"

" Oh…that. Just because I said Neo-"

" Nnnnnnooooooooo! Ggggoooooo!"

Jaden took off.

AT THE OBELISK BOY'S DORM… 

" _Okay! If Zane freaks out over this, it's the end of the world!"_

Jaden knocked on the door timidly. After all those other incidents I guy has to wonder if he's safe anymore. He heard a click as the door opened revealing Zane's stolid face.

" What do you want?"

" Do you promise not to freak out; what's wrong with Neo-"

"GO!"

" Okay! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

He ran away as fast as he could. When he ran out the entrance he threw up his arms and screamed hysterically.

"SERENITY NOW!"

" Insanity later…" Muttered a random person.

IN NAPOLEON'S OFFICE… 

" Napoleon, what's wrong with Neo-Ahhhh! Don't hurt me!" He covered his head with his arms and ran away. Napoleon waddled after him. " Wait! What were you going to say, dearu! Was it Neo-"

IN JADEN'S ROOM… 

" I'm confused! What's wrong with Neo-"

**( END)**

**A/N: **I'm never going to say what IT is. You'll have to figure out what IT is yourself. Hope this was a little funnier than the last one. It's a pretty tame chapter compared to some of the others. Concrit, flames, and reviews welcome. P.S.-PIDGE SAYS HI!


	3. How may I annoy you today?

I wrote this in my notebook before I typed it out. I wonder if that helped. So…

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for some stuff.

Ch. 3: How May I Annoy You Today?

Jaden sat sullenly in a dining room of a restaurant. He eyed his work uniform with distaste.

" Damn! I can't believe Mom made me work here! And during SUMMER!" He rested his chin on his hand.

" So what if I was so bored I was stickin' sticky notes and pourin' gravy on myself?"

Sticking out his lower lip in a pout, he muttered," Oh well, at least BOBBB! is next door. "

Looking out of one of the restaurant's large square windows, Jaden saw a certain friend of his coming towards the place.

" It's Chazz!" He said excitedly. " Wow! I haven't seen 'im in a while!"

Thinking fast, he ran into the kitchen making sure the door was ajar, so he could spy on Chazz who sauntered into the restaurant and took a seat in the back.

He heard Chazz cry," Waiter!"

That was Jaden's cue.

With a grin, he walked over to Chazz's table. Chazz was sitting there with his eyes closed.

" Hey, Chaaazzz! Wassup?"

Chazz stiffened. He dare not open his eyes. _" No! It couldn't be HIM!"_

He cracked open his eyes and looked up at the jolly boy. _" Darn! It is!"_

Chazz felt like banging his head on the table. He had avoided Jaden so well for so long…

" What're you doing here!" He snapped.

Jaden frowned.

" My mom made me get a job for the summer."

Chazz laughed mentally. _" Hah-HAH!"_

Crossing his arms and smirking, he said," Oh really? So you're a waiter and MY waiter right now?"

The brown-haired boy shrugged and smiled.

" Guess so. How may I serve you today?"

This was the perfect opportunity for Chazz to boss Jaden around and, best of all, when he left, the brunet wouldn't be able to follow and bother him. _" This ought to be good."_

Jaden pulled a pen and notebook out of his pocket, then licked the tip of the pen, leaving a blue line on his tongue, before holding it ready to write down Chazz's orders.

" What'll ya have?"

Resisting the urge to laugh and/or call Jaden stupid, Chazz made his order.

" I want a Caesar salad, Thousand Island Ranch, and a martini with a lemon wedge."

Jaden scribbled it down.

" Anything else?"

" Yam, yam, yam!"

Jaden took that as a "yes" and walked back to the kitchen.

Chazz called after him," And make it snappy!" He heard Jaden snapping his fingers.

Chazz twitched." Stupid! I didn't mean it like that!"

After thirty minutes of irritating rock songs and waiting, Chazz was about to lose it.

" Where is he?"

Suddenly, as if out of thin air, Jaden appeared behind Chazz.

" Dinnah is sahved!" Jaden chirped happily.

" Uuuuuwaaahhh! Uuuuwwwaaaahhhhh!" Chazz screamed. " Don't scare me like that!"

" Okay."

Jaden set the tray on the table. Chazz looked down at what was brought to him…and face-faulted.

" What is this!" He demanded while pointing at the contents of the tray with a shaking finger.

" Uuuhhh…"

On the tray was a bowl of boiled leaves with some broken Seether CDs thrown in, an action figure of a farmer with a thousand eyes, and a glass with dolls of the two plumbers from Nintendo stuffed into it with a lead axe next to it.

Jaden recounted Chazz's order." Let's see. You ordered a Seether salad, a Thousand-eyed Rancher, and a MarioLuigi with a lead axe, right?"

" Uuuuurrrraaaahhhhhh! You're STUPID!" Chazz shouted.

" I didn't do anything!" Jaden said innocently.

"…Never mind. Now, let's try this again. And make sure you get it right this time." Chazz was trying his best not to explode. After all, if the waiter did a terrible job, he would be fired. Which was bad news for Chazz, because then Jaden would be free to annoy him.

He clicked his tongue." I want some shrimp. Simple enough?"

Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment.

" I guess…"

" Good. Now hurry up before I murder you."

Jaden smiled nervously and ran off yelling," I won't disappoint ya! I wanna live!"

" Well, it wasn't easy, but I think I got it this time." Jaden said.

He dropped a huge, silver platter with a lid on the table, which rattled and wobbled slightly from the weight and impact.

Jaden put on a long, swirling mustache." Bon appetite, Cherry. Hooohoo!"

Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Taking off the mustache, Jaden chuckled and said," Never mind." He lifted off the lid of the platter and…

"OH MY GAWD! OH MY GAWD!" Chazz fell out of his chair in surprise.

There, on the platter lay, Syrus, bound, naked, covered in gravy, gagged by an apple, and had on his feet those things you usually put on turkey legs.

" Why'd you bring me Syrus?" Chazz roared, clearly furious and very, very disturbed.

Jaden put up his hands up defensively.

" I only brought what ya wanted. You said you wanted some shrimp."

Chazz finally understood what was going on. And he wasn't happy.

" Jaden…"

Jaden cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" Yeah, Chazz?"

" UUUUURRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs, startling the other customers.

Jaden made like a banana split (if you know what that means).

Jaden sat, panting hard, under one of the tables to hide from Chazz.

" Man! I hope he doesn't find me. I've been… in enough trouble for the week."

" Hey, Jaden."

" UWAH-AHH-"

BAM! 

Jaden had jumped up in surprise, hit his head on the table, and fell down.

"Oooowww…"

His still mysterious visitor gasped.

" Oh! Are you okay!"

Looking up, Jaden mumbled," Yeah, I think-Hey, Ale-"

BAM! 

Jaden jumped up again, this time in joy at the sight of his female friend, only to hit his head on the table again.

"Ooooowww…."

Alexis sighed and dragged Jaden out from under the table. She helped him up and then put a hand on her hip.

" What were you doing down there?"

" Uh, chasing gremlins…"

" …Right."

Jaden didn't feel like talking about Chazz so to change the subject he quickly asked," Didja come here alone, Lex?"

" No, Atticus came with me." She replied.

" Oh really? Then where is he?" He queried, glancing around for the older boy.

" He was just ove-"

" Hey, Sis! You gotta come see this! There's a naked, hyperventilating kid runnin' around! Whhhoaaa!"

Alexis spun around to see Atticus standing next to Syrus and imitating the frightened boy's movement, which was bobbing their heads up and down like excited parrots.

" I like to move it, move it!" Atticus sang as he bobbed his head. Alexis was staring, mouth agape.

Jaden quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her in a chair before he went over, picked up Syrus, and threw him in the garbage. He ran over to Atticus and pushed him over to the table he sat Alexis at.

" I found you table! What would you like to have?" Jaden hastily shouted. The Rhodes siblings covered their ears.

" Whoa, dude what's your problem?" Atticus asked.

Jaden's left eye was twitching. _"Darn! Chazz might see me! I better hurry this up!"_

" Would you like frieswith that?"

Alexis leaned over and whispered in his ear," Jaden seems out of it. Let's just order before he loses it." Atticus nodded and gave her a thumbs-up.

" Well?" Jaden yelled.

" I'll have spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce." Atticus said cheerily.

" Just a salad," Alexis murmured.

Jaden slipped away stealthily, mumbling," You didn't see anything…"

Jaden set, or rather slammed, the tray on the table.

" Here ya go!"

The two looked down at the tray.

" Sis?"

" Yes?"

" What is this stuff? It's fun-kay."

" I don't know."

On one side of the tray was a pile of bits of colored paper, Tabasco sauce, and cleats rolled up into balls. On the other was a bowl with a cape, a big "S" printed on it, and was full of salad mixed with flags, action figures of superheroes, and the Elemental Hero cards.

" This is what ya ordered. See, I got the confetti with cleat balls and Tabasco sauce, and I got your Justice salad." Jaden quickly elucidated," And with that-POW-I'm gone!"

He scrambled away.

The siblings glanced down at the tray and then at one another before they burst out laughing.

Jaden was very close to the front of the restaurant after avoiding a still angry Chazz. That was when he saw Bastion.

" Hey, I know what his order'll be. It's so easy!" He told himself.

Bastion was skimming through a menu, when he felt someone breathing down his neck.

" Ummm…Hello?"

" Hey, Bas-TONIAN!"

" Ooowahh! Bastion screamed.

" Calm down. It's only little ol' me."

Bastion turned around to look at Jaden.

" Jaden? What would someone like you be doing in this place?"

" That ain't important. I'm here to take your order." Jaden said.

Bastion raised an eyebrow.

" So you work here?"

Jaden jumped back and crossed his arms like some did when they wanted a time-out.

" No way! Uh, Lulu had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell, Lulu went to heaven, the steamboat went to hell-o Operator, give me number nine, if you give me collect call, I'll kick you in the-Behind the linen curtain there was a piece of glass, Lulu sat upon it and cut her little as-k me no more questions, tell me no more lies, the cows are in the pasture making chocolate pies!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syrus woke up in a dark, closed, smelly place. It was a dumpster.

" How did I get he-SQUEAL-HUUMMMM! Eh, eh, eh!"

He popped open the lid, jumped, grabbed the edge, and climbed out of the dumpster. He tried to turn around on the edge so he could climb down, but slipped and landed in an abandoned shopping cart, which started moving. Syrus looked out of the cart and started hyperventilating again. Just his luck. The cart was on a hill that sloped downward.

"Oh no…"

It started going down faster, and faster, and FASTER!

"Nnnnnooooooo! Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

" That song has…unnecessary." Bastion commented when the song was done.

" I know. Any way, here's your lamb chops," said Jaden.

Bastion looked astounded.

" Astounding! How did you know I wanted lamb chops?"

Jaden smiled deviously and poked Bastion's sideburns.

" Well, your sweet mutton chops were a big help, Bas-TONIAN."

Bastion made a face.

" It's BASTION."

Jaden rolled his eyes.

" What eve-"

Jaden was interrupted.

" Yyyyyyoooouuuu!"

The brunet cringed.

" Bastion."

" Hm?"

" Chazz is right behind me, isn't he?"

" Quite."

" Oh, SHIZNITZ!"

Jaden turned and dove between Chazz's legs then hastily standing up and running as fast as his legs could carry him. He turned around and shouted something one more time before turning on his heel and rounding the curb.

" I QUIT!"

Stopping in front of the Truesdale home, was the shopping cart.

Syrus's hair was messy and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

" Eh…eh…eh…"

He started laughing and crying hysterically at the same time.

" Uhheheheh-HAHAHAHAHA-Uhheheheheheh…."

However, he stopped when he heard the front door's lock click and the door creaked open.

Zane was standing there with a phone in one hand.

" Zane?"

He was smirking.

" What's so funny?"

Zane shook his head.

" Nothing."

" Why do you have the phone?"

"…"

" Well?"

" The restaurant called. They want their shrimp back."

**( END.)**

A/N: This took me a little while to do. I hope I did a decent job. It was fun writing it. The OOCness and randomness have been toned done. So yeah…

Concrit, flames, and anything else welcome.

P.S.-THE BIRDS SAY: BEWARE SPANISH LAWN GNOMES!


	4. Supermarket Bros

Hello all! No matter what, I can't stay away from writing. I really hope that I'm improving. Even slowly but surely is good. I use the dub names. Pretend they're in Japan though.

I wanted to put the author's note at the end of the chapter, but some thing's up with the program. Part of this is based off a true story. Anyway, I hope this chapter has at least a few funny moments in it. Also, three OCs appear this chapter. Beware the Hand from Another Dimension!

So, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed! Constructive criticism is encouraged! I own nothing!

Ch.4: Supermarket Bros.

" Eh, eh, why do you always come shopping with us, Jay?" Syrus peered over the side of his booster seat to look at his friend.

Jaden waved his Gameboy around in the air. " Yes! My Magikarp, Sartorius, leveled up!"

Syrus sweat-dropped. _" He's not even listening…"_

Jaden turned off his game and put it in his pocket.

" Hhhey, Zane. Are we there yet?"

Zane, who had been wordlessly driving, mumbled a curt "No." before becoming silent again.

" Now?" Jaden asked.

" No."

" Now?" He pressed again.

" Do you want me to drop you off downtown?" Zane growled.

o.o! " You mean the place with the really scary people? Nahhh…Hey, what kind of car do you have here?" Jaden hastily queried to change the subject before it entered the DANGER zone.

Zane was quiet for a moment. "…A Celica."

" Cool," said the brunet.

" No it's not!" Syrus suddenly screamed. " Cars from America are CURSED! Eh, eh, eh!"

" What about that Mr.T guy?"

" I said cars, Jay! Mr.T isn't a car!"

Jaden crossed his arms and smirked.

" Okay, he's a wussy actor."

Horrified, Syrus shouted," Nuh-uh! He's a hero!"

" No he's not, he's a an actor."

" WRRRROOONG, turkey!" Syrus exclaimed in a poor imitation of his American idol. (No pun intended.)

" Man, Zane, why didn't you get 'im Superman comics? I'd rather see him prancin' around with his undies outside his pants!"

" SQUEAL-HUMMM!" Syrus squealed.

" Okie-dokie."

" Aaaarghh! A pirate doesn't say "Okie-dokie". A pirate says " Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

Jaden raised a brow. " Yeah…Hey, Sy. Wanna play a game?"

Syrus immediately calmed down and brightened up.

" Uh-huh, uh-huh! What're we playing?"

" You'll see. Turn around."

" Now what?"

Jaden leaned over and covered Syrus's eyes with his hands. " Guess who?"

Syrus started hyperventilating.

" Eh, eh, eh, is this a pop quiz! Uhhhhhhh…JADEN!"

Jaden pulled his hands back.

" Yup."

" SQUEAL-HUMM!"

Jaden laughed. " Haha! This is fun!"

" Uhhhh, Jay, what're you doing?" Syrus said nervously as Jaden unbuckled himself and crept up behind Zane's seat.

" Ssshhh," Jaden shushed in a hushed voice, finger to his lips. Zane was too focused on his driving to notice anything.

" Guess who?" Jaden cried happily, covering Zane's eyes.

Zane let out a small cry of surprise.

Syrus looked like he was about to have a heart attack. " Jay, let him see! Give him some air, man! He's DRIVING for Pete's sake!"

Jaden stuck out his lower lip in indignation.

" But I'm playing."

Zane, meanwhile, was trying to pull Jaden's hands from his eyes with one hand while attempting to steer with the other.

" Jaden, I can't see!"

" Guess who?" Jaden persisted.

" Jaden!"

" Hey, you're right," he said, uncovering the older boy's eyes and sitting back down. " Man you guy's are good."

It took a few moments too long for Zane's eyes to readjust to the light.

" Aahh!" He slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The speeding car began skidding to halt…

SCRRREEEECH- CRASH!

The Celica collided into the back of an ebony limousine, shattering the lights and smashing the metal, greatly destroying the back. Same for the Celica's front.

" Is everyone alright?" Zane asked worriedly while pushing the airbag away from him.

" Eh…eh…eh."

" Yah-ah. We are A-okay back here." Jaden responded.

Zane got out of the car to inspect the damage. He heard an enraged yell erupt from inside the limo.

" Who the HELL was STUPID enough to crash into MY limo?" A certain black-haired boy roared as he exited his car.

Chazz whipped around wildly until he spotted Zane and face-faulted.

" YOU?" Chazz shouted in wonderment.

"…"

The young Princeton suddenly burst out laughing.

" This is too rich! ' Perfect' boy messed up big time!"

Zane sighed. "It wasn't my fault."

" Oh really. Then who caused the FRICKIN' crash?"

Just then, Jaden hopped out of the Celica and bounded over to the two.

" Hey, Chhhazz! Third time I've seen you this summer!"

Silently, Chazz looked to Jaden, then Zane, then back to Jaden again.

"…Oh. Well, you still have to pay for the FRICKIN' damage."

Jaden frowned at Chazz.

" But you're rich."

" Yam, yam, yam!"

" I'll pay for it later," assured Zane, who grabbed Jaden by his shirt collar and dragged him back into the Celica. They left before Chazz even had a chance to object.

"…Yeah, you better run! You'll pay for this! I'll make sure of it! I'll feed you to SHARKS with FRICKIN' LASER BEAMS ATTACHED TO THEIR FRICKIN' HEA-"

" Sir," interrupted the limo's chauffeur.

" WHAT?"

" I'd recommend ending your rant now. You're receiving odd looks."

"…I hate you."

Inside the market, the trio was preparing to shop. Zane picked up Syrus and put him in the basket's seat for small children.

" I want a lollipop!" Syrus screamed like an immature child, which is very disturbing and strangely funny if you think about it. Zane gave him one of those giant, spiral-like lollipops. Jaden, who had been watching, was now convinced that Syrus really was the baby of the family.

Jaden then busied himself by observing the store.

" Hey, Zzzane."

" What is it?"

" What's the plan?"

Zane thought quietly for a moment. " I'll take Syrus and get what we need."

" And I-"

" Stay out of trouble. Find me when you're done browsing," said Zane.

" Alright!"

With that, they separated and ventured into the abyss known as…NEENER-NEE! The MARKET!

Jaden wandered off to the Magazine section, to look at video game cheats and the latest info on dueling. Once he was done, he got up to leave, when, oddly, the newspaper caught his eye.

"Huh?"

He sat down again to read it. That's when two people -obviously siblings- turned the corner. The shorter of the two, a female, looked very perturbed at the other person, a boy.

" The car was TOWED! How?"

" Whoa! Calm down, sis. I can get it back," said the boy with a reassuring smile.

" That's great, but you didn't answer my question! What did you do!"

" Well, I sorta, y'know, parked in the middle of the road-"

" You WHAT?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The boy winced and covered his ears.

" I-"

" I know! Gah, I should never have let you look for a parking space on your own!"

The boy looked around quickly, desperate for something to distract his angry sister and saw-

" Jaden, my man! What's shakin'?"

Alexis followed her brother's gaze.

" Don't change the sub-Oh, hi, Jaden."

" Mm," was Jaden's reply. He was too absorbed in the paper to pay attention.

" Oh, wow! I never noticed THAT before!"

Atticus, still waiting for his sister to forget her rage, knelt down beside Jaden and asked," What?"

Jaden pointed at the Obituaries.

" Everybody dies in alphabetical order!"

"…"

" Hey, weren't you guys fighting about something?"

Atticus paled. " Uhhhh…"

Alexis put on a frighteningly sweet smile. " Oh, Atty…"

Atticus cringed. She only acted like that when she was MAD. " Whoa! I am out of here! Later!" Atticus yelled before he turned and fled his sister's wrath.

Jaden's next stop was the hallowed place that had…PUDDING.

" I'm so pretty. Oh, so pretty and…"

He hummed the rest of the song while hunting for some pudding. Chazz, too, was searching around the pudding when he bumped into Jaden.

" Hey, Chazz! We meet again! Mwahaha!"

Chazz frowned.

" Yeah, unfortunately! What are YOU doing here, Stupid?"

" To get some pudding. Why are YOU here, Chazzaroo?"

" Don't call me that," mumbled Chazz." They have my favorite pudding here. That's why."

" But your rich. You could get really FANCY pudding."

" That stuff tastes like FRICKIN' cat food. Besides," Chazz pointed at the pudding shelf," this crap is better and cheaper."

" How do you know what cat food tastes like?"

" Never mind," muttered Chazz.

" Pudding is made of crap? No wonder you're so full of it!"

" UUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaden ignored Chazz's ROAR OF FURY.

" Hey, Chazz, can you stop being angry for a moment and get that pudding for me?"

Chazz glared at the brunet.

" It's RIGHT there. Get it yourself."

Jaden pouted.

" I can't."

Chazz scoffed in disbelief.

" Oh, really. Why not?"

Jaden grinned widely.

" ' Cause I'm Danish, and bread doesn't have fingers."

Silence.

" Your STUPID! Ribbit! Chazz shouted, then hopped off and ran back a minute later. Jaden was gone when he returned.

Jaden ventured into the Pasta part of a section. He saw Bastion near the end of the aisle and skipped over to him.

" Hey Bas-TONIAN!"

Bastion grumbled in annoyance.

" It's BASTION. Anyways, it's strange meeting you here."

" I know! We are scientists!"

Bastion arched a brow.

" Well, it's nice seeing you again. I'm going over there." Bastion walked to the middle of the aisle.

" Guess I better go find Zane n-"

" Hey. Hey, you! With the brown hair!" Came a voice from an unknown location.

" Huh?" Jaden looked around. " Who's there? Where are you?"

" Next ta ya, Sugah," said the voice again. " Ya see an out-o-place box near ya?"

" Yeah, that rice box. It's not macaroni."

" 'Course it ain't! It's already rice."

" Why do you want to talk to me?" Jaden was very disturbed by this mysterious visitor.

" Hold on, Dog. BLING, BLING!" The voice cried. Jaden jumped back in surprise as the rice box, and all the ones behind it, fell off the shelf.

" Can ya see meh now, Sugah?"

Jaden looked into the supposed-to-be-empty space on the shelf, and saw a black woman's face in the boxes' place. She wore sunglasses; the area around her seemed to glow, probably because she was wearing a lot of "bling", and, when Jaden looked closely, he could see the top of her Afro poking over the shelf. The smell of her perfume hung heavily in the air and stung Jaden's nostrils and eyes.

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, just who are you?"

The very strange woman smiled deviously.

" Mah name is Luscious Jackson, Honeybuns."

Jaden's eyes widened.

" Wow, Mom was right! You can meet all kinds of weirdoes in weird places!"

" Ah, don't be that way, hon," said Luscious, seductively," 'Sides, I got somethin' ya'll can play with."

" Uh, why would you want to give me anything? I don't even know you. And I'm not supposed to talk to you. You're a stranger."

She chuckled. " It ain't nuttin' bad. Here."

She stretched her arm, revealing she wore nothing but leather, out and handed the disturbed boy a long, wet noodle.

" When ya use the noodle, you gotta shout 'Whippacracka!'. Okay?"

"Uhhh…" Jaden scrutinized the noodle with a look of confusion. " Why'd you give me a noodle?"

He looked up when there was no response from her.

" Hey-"

But she had vanished. Jaden could swear that he heard leather squeaking a little distance away, but ignored it.

" That…was WEIRD."

Shrugging, he glanced at the noodle in his hand, then, subconsciously, at Bastion.

"Hmmmm…"

Out of the blue, a huge grin appeared on his face.

" Oh, Bas-TONIAN!" Jaden said in a singsong voice.

" Yes, Jaden? Um, what are you doing with that noo-"

" WHIPPACRACKA!"

Chazz wandered into the Bread section. It was practically empty, save a lone man that, oddly enough, looked somewhat similar to a…sandwich.

" Yyyam! Yyam! Yam!"

" YAMS GO GOOD WITH SANDWICHES!"

" Uwaahh! Haaahh? Are you talking to me?" Chazz asked the man.

" YES."

" Oookay then. So, uh, who the HECK are you?"

The man smiled.

" OH, JUST SOME GUY. HAHA!"

" Why're you here?"

" I LOVE SANDWICHES OF ALL KINDS. THEY'RE FANTASTICAL!"

Chazz turned and began sauntering off.

" …Whatever. I'm o-"

" NO! WAIT! I MUST GIVE YOU SOMETHING." The man said as he grabbed Chazz's arm, spun him around, stuffed a sandwich in the boy's mouth, and slapped a magazine in his face. There was a rapid succession of footsteps, meaning the stranger had run away.

" Stumfed mofthfer-"

Chazz cursed in a muffled voice. He ripped the magazine from his face, examined the cover…and spit out the remnants of the sandwich, a blush quickly appearing on his face.

It was a…Playboy. Alexis was on the cover. How and why, Chazz did not know (sort of). He just knew it wasn't right, but…he stuffed it into his coat anyway.

" Whoa1 That's not supposed to be released yet!" Atticus, who'd crept up behind the younger boy, exclaimed.

" Uwahh! Uh, w-w-what're you talking about?" Chazz stammered.

" That magazine you just put in your coat."

Chazz scowled. " Fine. You got me. Now, EXPLAIN how Alexis is in this. Some guy gave this to me, just so you know."

" Someguy? I know him! He's a friend of mine who's friends with the guy that made Playboy!" Atticus said excitedly.

" Well, I can guess how, now. That's all fine and dandy, but who's this guy?"

" Someguy."

" I know it's some guy! Now tell me his name, Stupid!"

" No, dude, his name is Someguy Fingersandwiches," explained the blond.

"Oh…so, your sister doesn't know about this, right?"

" Yyyyeah."

" Good. Let's keep it that way," said Chazz, dragging Atticus along with him to who knows where.

Jaden meandered into the section of fruits and vegetables. Sure enough, some one he knew was there.

Crowler happened to be holding to melons to his chest when Jaden spotted him.

" Hey, Crowler!"

" Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm?"

" Nice melons ya got there," Jaden complimented.

It was DOOMED to happen. Crowler took Jaden's words the wrong way.

"Whhat?"

" Can I touch them? They look so smooth, firm, and round…"

" Mama mia!"

" I want to squeeze the juices out of them…"

" Ooooowah-ah!" Crowler screamed in horror, dropping the melons, which exploded when they hit the floor, and dashing away.

Jaden scratched his head in confusion, shrugged, and then heaved a humongous watermelon out of the box before walking off.

Jaden scoured the store for the Truesdale brothers, and finally found them waiting at a long line at one of the registers.

" Hey, Zane! Hey, Sy!"

Syrus waved at Jaden, but was too busy licking his lollipop to say anything.

--------------------------------------

"Lollipop, lollipop, la, la, la, la, lollipop, lollipop-Bwop, ca-click-Bobombombom…"A brown haired girl in a black trench coat sang as she watched the trio.

--------------------------------------

Since the waiting in line part has nothing happening, I'm going to skip it. Anyways, Zane needed to use the restroom, so he asked Jaden to start putting their stuff on the belt. When, he was gone Syrus noticed Jaden was putting extra items on the belt that Zane never got, including the melon. He didn't say anything, though, because he was too busy licking his lollipop.

When they were done, Zane came back, but he wasn't happy when he saw the receipt. Jaden had done it again. Getting things he wanted and expensive things at that. Zane made the brunet put everything back, except the melon, which Jaden begged to keep. Zane didn't bring enough money to pay for everything, though.

" Don't worry, Lazzo! I know what to do! Hold on!"

Out in the parking lot, Jaden searched for someone who would lend him money. He saw Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus lounging around a telephone booth.

" Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'?"

" We're waiting for our parents to pick us up, since SOMEONE lost our other car," said Alexis, in a loud, angry tone as she shot a glare at Atticus, who smile and waved sheepishly.

" Why're you here, Chhazzzz?"

" I'm going with them to help them get their FRICKIN' car back."

" Wow, that's really nice of you, Chazz!"

" Yam, yam, yam!"

Jaden, remembering his quest, asked," Hey, do you guys have any money on ya?"

Alexis shook her head, Chazz did nothing, and Atticus dug through his pockets.

" What about you, Chazz? You're rich! You gotta have some money."

" Well, why do you need money anyway!" Chazz snapped.

" I owe Zane."

" Oh, yeah, that's a perfectly good reason for me to NOT help you."

Jaden looked pleadingly at the Rhodes siblings for help.

" Uh, I got two cents that I'll pay ya with. Now will you help the dude?" Atticus offered.

" I don't care about your two cents!" Chazz barked.

" You don't care what I think?"

"…"

Alexis sighed.

" I'm sure it's not that much, Chazz."

With Alexis's encouragement Chazz, grudgingly, gave Jaden the money he needed.

Once everything was packed and ready to go, the group buckled up. The melon, because of its size, didn't fit in the back, so it was placed in the front with Zane, earning a few laughs from Jaden and Syrus.

Zane stuck the key into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened.

He tried once more.

Again, nothing.

Syrus began hyperventilating, Jaden turned on his Gameboy, while Zane groaned in annoyance and rested his head on the steering wheel.

This just wasn't there day.

" Hey, Zane, if you're getting ruffled, start saying ' Serenity now'. That used to help me."

Zane said nothing about Jaden's comment. He went to find help after checking the gas, leaving the two boys alone.

" Jay, do you think there's something wrong with the car? Eh, eh, eh!"

" Nahhhhh. Hey, I just figured out something!"

" What? Eh!"

" Wimp means something!"

" Oh, I know that already. I should know, since I am one…Wait! Uheheheheheh! I dissed myself!"

Haha! That's not what I'm talking about, though." Jaden laughed. " It stands for We Impersonate Manly People."

Syrus smiled. " It does! And I do that, too, with my Mr. T impressions.

" Uhhhh, Sy, you just dissed yourself again."

" SQUEAL-HUUMMM!"

Zane came back every couple of minutes with a different man to examine the car. However, the men could find nothing wrong with the car.

After awhile, Zane came back, got in the car, and just sat there, unmoving.

No one said anything for minutes.

" Um, what are you doing?" Alexis queried.

Her sudden appearance startled Zane and Syrus, but Jaden was too busy with his game to notice anything.

" Alexis? Why are you here?" Zane said.

" Seeing what you were up to. Seems like you have a problem."

" We do," muttered Zane, irritable from stress," the car won't start."

"Hhhmm…"

Alexis 's eyes roamed the inside of the car until her eyes landed on the melon. Then, out of the blue, she started laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks. Zane was staring at her incredulously.

She wiped a tear from her eye. " Heh, is this a Celica?"

" Yes."

" I knew it! Unlock the passenger's door."

Zane didn't question her, but simply unlocked the door. She walked to the other side and pulled open the door.

Zane, Syrus, and now Jaden, watched with bewilderment as Alexis buckled up the melon.

" Now try."

Zane turned the key.

The purr of the engine sounded. It had worked.

" How did-"

" My aunt used to have one and the same thing happened to her. Oh, my parents are here! I'll see you later!" She trotted away, leaving them utterly astounded.

Silence.

Syrus squealed, bleated, then began barking at the melon after a few moments.

" Rrrrruuff! Rruf! Ruf!" He barked like a little dog, which was more cute than threatening.

Jaden went back to playing his game.

Zane, however, did something so rare and unexpected it was scary.

He laughed.

Syrus frightened out of his wits, shrieked," He's LAUGHING! He's not supposed to be laughing! It's the end of the world! Don't go on the highway! There might be a fifty-foot archangel with a FLAMING SWORD OF DOOM blocking the way! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo!


End file.
